usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Halanan Cuisine
Halanan cuisine is mostly inspired by the plentiful supply of fish and other sea creatures in the enormous oceans. Closely resembling Earth's African, Hawaiian, and even Mediterranean meals, Halanan food is light, palatable, and full of vitamins. Many dishes include fish or fowl, rice or other grain, and plenty of vegetables and fruits. Not many of the land dwelling animals are used for food on New Halana. Many Halanan households have a large garden to supply them with vegetables and fruits, which some also sell in the local markets. List of Foods * Aga - A grain, similar to wild rice, eaten with many dishes. It is cultivated in small fields on high-altitude mountain slopes. * Azquaz - A orange to pink vegetable, similar to a squash, but the size of a pumpkin. It is mostly eaten grilled or steamed with fresh herbs and spices. * Bata - A white tubular vegetable with yellow skin, similar to a potato, but about twice its size. It can be prepared many different ways in dishes; steamed, baked, roasted, or grilled. * Batangnya - A Rhubarb type vegetable, but very much larger, almost 6 feet tall. Its colors range from green to bluish-green and even into hues of purple. It grows in high altitude and can be used in savory or sweet dishes. * D'lima - A large grapefruit-like fruit, but with a thinner skin more resembling a pomegranate. Their outside is often dark red to purple, with the juicy flesh inside in deep crimson to almost magenta. D'limas are very sweet and fleshy, and therefore often eaten as a breakfast meal. * Erucah - A green plant used in salads. It has very small leaves that have a distinct bitter taste, similar to arugula. * Kazaye - A fist-sized reddish to pinkish fruit, almost like an apple. It's slightly tangy but with an otherwise sweet taste. * K'wali - A trout sized fish that almost tastes like tuna. It is usually found in shallow coastal waters and mostly consumed grilled. Some people pickle it for consumption with several savory spices. * Nebiss - A Savoy-like, dark green vegetable, eaten steamed with fish or fowl and Bata. * Ndykdyk - A large bird, bigger than a normal turkey, with large bronze to brown feathers and a black stubby tail. It can be domesticated and its eggs are good for foot as well. * Poho'ni - A large plant similar to corn in bright orange and red colors. It usually grows in high altitude regions and therefore has to be purchased by those living in the coastal plains. * Quzo - A pasta-like grain, almost like couscous. It is usually boiled and served with meat and vegetables in a stew-like dish. Since it does not have much flavor by itself, most people use spices to make it more palatable. Quzo can be used in sweet or savory dishes. * R'uc - A goose-like fowl about the size of a small duck, but with a longer neck. The animal is usually covered in white to yellowish-white feathers and has a blue beak and blue webbed feet. * Yamja - A palm-sized fruit similar to a papaya, but with a more citrus taste to it, almost like an orange. Yamjas come in hues of yellow to orange, and even greenish varieties. This fruit is often used to make a refreshing juice. List of Dishes * Sosso'yaba - A very rich pudding-like dessert, almost like a heavy but creamy tapioca. It is usually served warm and sprinkled with Kayu spice, which is similar to cinnamon. Some family recipes require the addition of a layer of fruit preserve on the bottom. Halanan Cuisine